My Miracle
by TashaFaria
Summary: Draco contemplates the changes in his life which he deems are miracles. Really sweet. Please read. One-shot.


Hey everyone, this is my first shot at a story so go easy okay... I would really love some reviews and constructive criticism too.

Oh another thing, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters..._  
><em>

_Just walked down the street to the coffee shop,  
>Had to take a break,<br>I've been by her side for eighteen hours straight,  
><em>

"Phew! I never thought it would be so gruesome and so long" Draco thought straightening the kinks in his neck from sitting on the hospital bed in such an odd position.

Draco Malfoy walked down the street, hands in his pockets and slouching a bit from the exhaustion but that didn't keep from looking his best. His dirty blond hair, quidditch-toned body and regal air gave him approving looks from passing women and sometimes even men!

"How did she keep up for 18 hours!" wondered Draco and hurried towards the coffee shop in order to get back sooner. He'd only come out because she insisted he needed a break and something to eat since he'd been on an empty stomach since the previous morning.

_Saw a flower growing in the middle of the sidewalk,  
>pushing up through the concrete,<br>Like it was planted right there for me to see,  
><em>

As Draco returned to the hospital, he noticed a small dandelion growing in a crack of the sidewalk, it seemed to be braving the stomping feet all about. Draco chuckled to himself, who would've thought that he, Draco Malfoy, would find inspiration in a pavement weed. But being with Hermione for 4years did this to him. She always managed to find something significant in anything insignificant and that thawed Draco's cold heart all the way.

After the war in which Draco had become neutral and refused to take the Dark Mark, he had stayed in the Order making strategies along with Hermione, after all they were the brightest students in Hogwarts.

_The flashing lights,  
>The honking horns,<br>All seem to fade away,  
>but in the shadow of the hospital,<br>at 508,  
>I saw God today,<br>_

At first, he was still the arrogant prat who still believed in pureness of blood but didn't want a Lord Voldermort to bow down to, he was his own master. Hermione put up with him and his snide remarks for a month but when she could take it no more, she dragged him to a muggle war hospital and showed him the patients living there. "Tell me if you can see any difference in their suffering compared to magical folk." And before he could answer, apparated him to a local play-school taking in both muggle and magical kids.

"Look at them play together, I don't see any kid with magical descent have any problem with the muggle kids. They all seem to feel the same joy, look they are even sharing their snack boxes." she gestured to a bunch of kids sitting under a tree and enjoying their sandwiches. "If you still don't get it, then I must say that you have a pretty thick skull and I pity you.", with that she apparated leaving Draco alone looking at the kids playing about.

_I've been to church,_  
><em>I've read the book,<em>  
><em>I know He's there,<em>  
><em>But I don't look,<em>  
><em>near as often as I should,<em>

He had never been out of the wizarding world, he just believed in the beliefs he was brought up with. He slumped down onto a bench when a muggle toddler about four years old ran up to him and said, "You sad mister? Don't be, you can share my lunch" she said opening her lunch box and climbing into Draco's lap without really waiting for consent. Draco was shocked and didn't know what to do but apparently the kid knew and tucked his arms around her waist and began to talk animatedly while at intervals trying to feed Draco her lunch. At first Draco was rigid but after a while relaxed and began to enjoy the girl's nonsense chatter.

Hermione returned two hours later, worried, when Draco had not returned but was amused to find a sleeping Draco holding on to a sleeping girl tightly in his lap. She smiled knowing her job had been done and apparated away.

_His fingerprints are everywhere,_  
><em>I just look down and stop and stare,<em>  
><em>open my eyes and then I swear,<em>  
><em>I Saw God Today,<em>

Draco had returned late that evening and went straight to his bedroom. He only came out of there after three days and what a change there was. He never made a snide remark across Hermione and instead acknowledged her with a sense of respect and a little pride. He stopped being an obnoxious brat but couldn't shake the pride out of him, I guess you don't always get everything. Hermione didn't mind his pride, after all he wouldn't be a Malfoy if he didn't have it.

From that moment onwards Hermione and Draco became close, first as friends and then as lovers.

_Saw a couple walking by,_  
><em>they were holding hands,<em>  
><em>and she had that glow,<em>  
><em>Ya, I couldn't help,<em>  
><em>but I noticed that she was starting to show,<em>  
><em>stood there for a minute,<em>  
><em>taking in the sky,<em>  
><em>lost in that sunset,<em>  
><em>a splashing down from mounting in shades of red,<em>

Draco met Harry and Ginny coming out of the hospital, he assumed they must've finished visiting Hermione. He spoke to them for a while and noticed that Ginny didn't look her usual self but was rather glowing and it dawned on him that pretty soon they were going to give them some good news. He put on a small smile, they deserved it, they were trying hard to get a child for about a year now. He said his goodbyes, eager to get back to his beloved. They always watched the sunset together everyday even if today it was from a hospital window. It reminded them of the first time they went out for a date out on the beach. The time he proposed to her in the most romantic way possible in a field at sunset. And two years later, on their garden porch when Hermione told him about the wonderful news.

_I've been to church,_  
><em>I've read the book,<em>  
><em>I know He's there,<em>  
><em>but I don't look,<em>  
><em>near as often as I should,<em>

_His fingerprints are everywhere,  
>I just look down and stop and stare,<br>open my eye and then I swear,  
>I Saw God Today,<em>

Draco never really had a religious life, he celebrated Christmas and Easter, but that was about it. Never really had belief in a divine power but Hermione was different, she believed in God and in angels. She even went to church at times when things were rough especially during the last four months. Draco wasn't into it but then she started taking him to church and Draco, though he would never admit it, felt contended there, even if it was to only see Hermione kneel down and pray and look every bit an angel to him. He thought about the time he came by himself one evening without Hermione making him, and how he cried silently wishing for everything to go well.

There were complications with Hermione's pregnancy, the healers did all they could but they weren't sure if Hermione would be able to deliver without causing harm either to herself or the baby. They even suggested abortion but Hermione was outraged and refused to do so. Draco didn't want to lose either but tried to talk sense into Hermione saying he loved her more. Hermione took his hands in hers and said to him quietly "I can do this Draco, but I need you to put your faith in me, if you don't I won't have the strength. Please believe me." And Draco did, for the first time he was actually praying for the safety of his wife and unborn child.

_Got my face pushed up against the nursery glass,_  
><em>she's sleeping like a rock,<em>  
><em>my name on her wrist,<em>  
><em>wearing tiny pink socks,<em>  
><em>she's got my nose,<em>  
><em>she's got her Mama's eyes,<em>  
><em>my bran new baby girl,<em>  
><em>she's a miracle,<em>

Draco fogged up the glass with his breathing. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She had wonderful brown eyes just like her mother with intelligence already sparkling in them; she inherited Draco's pointed nose and a tuft a feather soft blond hair. Draco knew he was being silly but he thought she looked way better than all the other babies wailing in the nursery. She was born a month early but the healers declared that she was a healthy newborn.

Hermione snaked her arms around his waist, she was in her hospital gown, quite exhausted looking and winced in pain as she moved but none the less radiant as always, "she's beautiful isn't she?" she murmured. "And she's ours, you did it Mione, you did it.." Draco replied looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes. "we did it Draco, we did" she replied because taking him into a soft and passionate kiss.

Arima Jean Malfoy was definitely a miracle but most of all having an angel for a soul-mate was something he could never thank God enough for.

_I Saw God Today _

**Author's note:** The song is from the song "I saw God today", it really inspired me and I could just see Draco going through the same ordeal, hence the drabble._  
><em>


End file.
